brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/18 September 2017
05:54 gello 05:56 Hi 05:56 How're you? 05:57 i am fine 05:58 thank you 05:58 you? 06:00 Great thanks 06:27 Sorry if afk, working on my novel 06:32 k 06:38 i had a really messed up dream last night 06:38 i mean there is sense in it but a lot of no sense on the actions people did there 06:39 Wow, you get about a bit :p 06:43 need to think of music for my new vid 06:45 just now noticed this whoule dream predicted this day 07:13 Test 07:14 working 07:14 just learning more parts of october 07:15 Is that a piece of music for the piano? 07:15 well it uses drums, bass guitar and synthesizer and mostly a piano 07:15 ah 07:15 but learning the piano part 07:16 maybe I will try learning the Synthesizer part too 07:16 I used to be able to play some basics on the piano 07:16 well I found my own way 07:16 started with basic practiced them 07:16 then moved to easy 1 minitue long 07:16 learned them slowley and tried practicing 07:16 I could once play the James Bond intro, but I learned that I school Year 8 (and I dropped the subject at the end of that year when I chose which subjects to take for GCSE courses) and I am now Yr 11, so it's been a while 07:17 then moving to one harder 07:17 oh 07:17 I know mission impossible theme 07:18 Cool 07:20 i learned piano for fun because I was bored one day 07:20 i used to be interested, i think i still have my keyboard from years ago 07:21 nice, 07:23 i can play 3 instruments right now, I can learn how to play more as long as they are not wind instruments 07:24 I learned to play the recorder when i was about nine, needless to say i can't remember that either 07:25 I didn't even know i still had the instrument until last year when me and my dad went to dig out his old Packard Bell PC which he gave to me, and is my YT channel's infamous Windows 95 machine 07:26 lol I am going to watch your PS2 video now btw 07:26 schools here are teaching them at 2nd-5th grade btw 07:26 :) 07:27 i have a stereo for trollers, 07:27 Sorry, but what age groups are those grades? (I can never understand other country's grading systems) 07:27 about 7-11 I think 07:29 You Are a Dragon. 07:29 Ahoy. 07:31 I don't know, why I've made a soundtrack for my Custom, but I did it. 07:31 cool 07:32 really good video Lav 07:32 gello Shiva 07:32 Thanks 07:32 yw 07:32 Ahoy, Dadaw. 07:32 And yours are good, you know. 07:33 yeah just IDK why my subs are my subs if they are not even watching xd 07:34 I sometimes think that, but every time i bump into a subscriber who i know in person, and they say something about my video so i know some of them are watching the videos at keast 07:34 *least 07:35 at least you get views xd 07:35 there was the times there in one day I whould get 300 views 07:36 Nice 07:39 tomorrow I have an holiday 07:39 nice 07:39 Once I had videos on my channel, I wasn't so popular. 07:39 You have a YT channel? 07:39 link if you still have them 07:39 However, once I uploaded a video, which got over 1800 views. 07:39 great! 07:40 Do you have a link? 07:40 I have only videos with Streets of Rage. 07:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J88-RdWnNT0 07:40 And they are private. 07:40 ok 07:40 But they can be still linked though. 07:40 if you want 07:41 well I am from thouse who can face facts but still doing stuff as long as they dont do me any harm if I am bored 07:42 thats explains why I still upload videos 07:42 Видео "Old Videos": http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLQJuOYz9K5QbecFMOvvkEKJzvYsR2bHQ 07:42 That's my playlist. 07:43 With the rest left. 07:44 nice 07:45 see where you got the black long hair from 07:45 Yeah, yeah. 07:45 That guy. 07:45 My favorite. 07:46 I allways was like my favorite characters 07:46 Though in original games he is very different from my versions. 07:47 k 07:49 Wow, I so badly made those videos. 07:50 Without any montage. 07:50 Well i am not the only active Admin, Ahawk007 has been operating in the dark 07:50 I have invited him to chat tomorrow to discuss things 07:52 Did he respond? 07:52 I only messaged him one minute ago 07:53 Even i don't respond that quickly (laugh) 07:55 Oh, those videos were made worse than mods in those videos (only mine, I mean). 07:55 Dang it. 2017 09 18